


Sibling Rivalry

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: A collection of one shots centering around TJ and his brother RJ. Set in different points of time, you get to see how these two grew up, how they are now, and what they'll be like in the future. From coming out, rule breaking, sappy sibling moments, and much more!





	1. Confession

TJ paced around his living room while crossing off each item on his notepad. The PS4 was already hooked up and set up on the newest game that was gaining popularity, Dinosaur Ranger. The coffee table was filled with snacks, making sure there was a basket of baby taters and muffins. He wanted everything to be perfect for his best friend because this was the day.

RJ stood in the kitchen laughingly shaking his head as he watched his brother freak out over just a hang out session. He opened the secret compartment in the kitchen and grabbed one of his beers. He removed the cap and took a sip as he moved into the living room. “Ayo, bro. Just chill. You’ve hung out with Cyrus before, no need for all this extra stuff.”

As he was panicking, TJ couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t do anything straight. “RJ, you just don’t understand.”

“What don’t I understand?” Jokingly asked RJ as he flopped down on the couch. TJ mean mugged him. “That you have a little crush on Cyrus?”

“It’s not little.” Said TJ, without realizing what he said. After a moment his mouth dropped and was blushing. “Great, now you know.”

RJ chuckled. “Boy, you act like it’s so hard to read you. Everyone could tell that you do, and he was one on you. The two of you are too oblivious to see.”

“He does not! He’s straight.”

“And the earth is flat. These are false.”

“Well he doesn’t know that I’m gay. I’m planning on telling him today and I want everything to be perfect.”

RJ continued to drink while TJ made sure to triple check his list. He noticed a few stray pieces of dust on the carpet and pulled out the vacuum and ran it over the entire room. RJ was impressed because he never saw TJ do any sort of cleaning, dang, this Cyrus kid sure did do a number on TJ. 

The Kippen house was now ready to go full force for a Kippen-Goodman Brotastic Spectacular, as Cyrus liked to call it whenever they hang out. TJ started playing the game so that he could show off his newly acquired skills. RJ stayed on the couch drinking as he texted his girlfriend to come over.

TJ glanced over and noticed RJ grinning. His fingers were going at motor speed and the sound of incoming messages are getting faster, almost like it’s one continuous ringing. TJ put down the controller and turned to face is out of it brother.

“RJ, what if I told you that I didn’t like straight people?”

“What are you talking about?” RJ replied, while still texting. “You can’t be heterophobic.”

“UGH! You don’t even care!”

This made RJ put down his phone and face his brother. “What are you talking about? Where is this coming from?”

“I’m freaking out and my brain isn’t functioning properly, and all these thoughts are getting scrambled. I meant to ask if what Cyrus said he doesn’t like gay people.”

“Dude, I told you. It’s so obvious that he’s into you.”

“He could just be being really nice and it’s rubbing off to you as flirty.”

“We’ll see.” RJ said as he grabbed a handful of baby taters and shoved them in his mouth. TJ nudged him. “Wait? I’m hungry and you have all this food.”

A few moments later, the brothers continued back to what they were doing previously. TJ got his character to gain a level and a new weapon. The sound of the doorbell made TJ excited and turned into the Road Runner to reach the door. The smile on his face fell when he saw Christy on the other side. “RJ! It’s for you.”

RJ jumped off of the couch and appeared next to his brother. He grabbed Christy’s hand and lead her down the hall to his room. “You know the rule. Don’t bother us.”

As TJ was grumping back to the couch, a loud knock sounded through the room. His eyes widened and ran even faster to the door this time. He practically snatched the door off the hinges as he saw the sweet Jewish boy standing in front of him. 

TJ stretched his arm out as a way of inviting him in. Cyrus looked around and took note of the freshly vacuumed carpet, all the food on the table, and the new game he has been dying to play but couldn’t since it was a PlayStation exclusive and his family was pro Xbox, he hated his family for that. He also noticed that TJ had been playing. He smiled when the character was wearing a triceratops onesie. 

Cyrus sat on his usually seat on the couch and grabbed the second controller and started to make his character. TJ sat next to him and started munching on a muffin while watching his friend get all excited over a game about a group of teens coming together to fight dinosaur monsters. He then caught a glimpse of the screen and noticed Cyrus’ character was wearing a rainbow flag hoodie and camo pants. TJ gulped and didn’t know what to think.

“So, what about that hoodie made you choose it?” Asked a shaken TJ.

Cyrus suddenly got nervous. He hadn’t realized he had chosen that specific design. His legs wobbled, and he was short of words. “Well, I just hit randomize and it popped up.”

TJ shook his head as he believed him. He didn’t want to call his friend a liar or even assume anything. However, there is still a small part in his mind thinking that it was intentional. 

The two played the game for about three hours before that started to get hungry. They had already eaten all the snacks and were starving. Even the digital food in the game looked tasty enough to eat. They checked the time and it was eight, know they were even more hungry. 

TJ got up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and it was empty. He glanced at the dining table and noticed the mess that RJ and Christy had eaten all the food earlier. He checked the cabinets to see if there was something those savages left behind. As he expected, nothing. 

He made his way down the hall and pounded on RJ’s door. RJ swung it open and exited. “What do you want?”

“Some food since you and Christy ate it all.”

“The two of you have food.”

“Had. Had food. We finished a while ago and we’re hungry. Can you take us somewhere?”

RJ paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. “Fine. Grab your jacket and let’s go.”

TJ jumped in excitement. “Thank! You’re the best big brother ever!”

TJ grabbed his usual jacket and got an extra one for Cyrus. They already exited the house and got into RJ’s car as RJ and Christy walked out and locked the house. RJ drove and dropped Christy off before heading to the restaurant. 

RJ pulled into their local Chick-Fil-A and held the door open so that the middle schoolers could enter first. TJ and Cyrus picked out a table while RJ stood in line to order.

“So,” Cyrus started to say as he slides into a booth. “It’s so nice of RJ to take us here. He could’ve said no.”

“Nah, I knew he wouldn’t. He’s not like the other older brothers that constantly bullies their younger siblings. He cares about me.”

“That’s nice to hear. I always dreamed about having a sibling, but sadly I’m an only child. What’s it like having RJ as a brother?”

“It’s mostly fun since we have a lot in common and we get along well. He makes sure that I’m safe and he protects me whenever he can.”

“Why do you need protecting?” Cyrus asked curiously.

TJ looked down, not wanting to answer honestly. He planned on telling tonight, but not like this, and especially not in a Chick-Fil-A. He started getting shaky and his eyes started to water. “Cyrus, I’ve been keeping something a secret for a while now and it’s been hurting me from telling you. I’m kinda scared to admit this because the only other person that knows is RJ and I’m not sure I can handle a reaction that’s different from his.”

“What is it?”

TJ inhaled, then exhaled to try to calm his nerves. “I’m gay.”

“SKSAKFDFD”

“Dang, boy. I didn’t know you could speak keyboard smash.”

“Only when I’m in pure shock.”

TJ started to worry. “Good shock or bad shock?”

“Good, obviously. TJ, I don’t care that you’re gay. You’re still my best friend.” Cyrus stated smiling as he reached over and patted TJ’s shoulder. Cyrus knew that he would have to come clean TJ but thought that this wasn’t the time and wanted TJ to enjoy this moment.

RJ approached the booth, carrying a tray of food for the three of them. He sat next to TJ and passed him his order. He saw the happy looks on both TJ’s and Cyrus’s face and knew what just happened. He leaned in and whispered into TJ’s ear. “I’m proud of you.”


	2. Get It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus hears RJ say a word that he shouldn't have said.

TJ sat at the kitchen table with his textbook wide open, notes and homework were scattered around the area, including some seats. His math teacher had assigned extra homework for the midterm that’s in three days. He tried to concentrate, but he couldn’t due to the fact that he understood nothing, and he kept getting distracted by RJ playing videogames in his room. All the screaming done by his older brother filled up the house, luckily their parents weren’t home.

TJ’s phone binged a few times. He noticed three messages from Cyrus, all of which are only two words. He usually hated when people wouldn’t just use one message to say everything, but thought it was adorable when Cyrus did because it made it look like they texted a lot. Well, they text too often but TJ didn’t mind. The messages stated that Cyrus will be there a few short minutes. TJ replied with the heart emoji and went back to work. 

RJ took a mini break from games to enter the kitchen to find something to eat. He raided the fridge and pantry, which resulted in him having both his arms full of 2 liters and family sized chips. He took a peek at his brother.

“Boy, take a break.” RJ said as he grabbed a box of the Scooby-Doo fruit snacks. “You’re going to stress yourself out.”

TJ continued on the question he was working on. “Can’t stop. Got a shit ton of work to do by tomorrow.”

“Language!”

“Don’t act like what you say is better. I hear you when you play your games.”

“I’m older.”

“Whatever. Just go back to your cave and let me work.”

“Eager to get me to leave, huh? Got company coming?”

TJ blushed. “Just Cyrus.”

RJ smirked. He moved closer to the table and leaned forward. “Oh, it’s just Cyrus? Do I need to stay here and play supervisor?”

“RJ! He’s just coming to help me with this work. He’s really good at math.”

“I thought Buffy was your tutor. Why the change?”

“You know why.”

RJ relaxed and chuckled. “I’m just messing with you, bro. I think it’s cute that your boyfriend doubles as a tutor. You got yourself a two-in-one.”

“He offered to help.” TJ said with an ounce of loudness. 

“Chill, bro. “  
“Sorry. Midterm got me freaking out. You know how I am with math.”

“If you ever need to take a break, you’re welcome to join me. I have an extra controller. Cyrus can play too.”

“We’ll probably spend the entire time studying. There’s too much work and not enough time.”

RJ picked up the rest of the food that he wanted and left. He was slower on his way back to his room due to all the food he tried to carry. A few pieces had dropped, resulting in RJ having to come back and retrieve them. 

The sound of the clock ticking kept irritating TJ. He could hear each tiny click of the hands of the clock. He snared at it and tossed an eraser at it, which did nothing except TJ losing an eraser. He checked his phone and saw it was six minutes after Cyrus had texted him. He panicked a little since Cyrus lived so close and it usually didn’t take this long. He unlocked his phone and opened his messages. As soon as he started typing, the doorbell chimed. 

TJ nearly fell over the chairs because he wasn’t thinking of safety when he jolted towards the front door. He looked through the peephole to make sure it was Cyrus. He didn’t want another incident where he over excitedly opened the door and look like a fool in front of the wrong person. To his luck, it was Cyrus. TJ opened the door, with a little extra force than usual.

Cyrus stood on the other side. His freshly pressed button up and khakis looked adorable on him, which is what TJ always says. His left hand held a notebook, while his right hand had a lunch box. A superman lunch box to be exact. 

“Come on in.” Mumbled TJ. His brain really wasn’t working right today. He simply held out his arm gesturing that his boyfriends could enter. He couldn’t really say much in this moment due to his overexcitement.

Cyrus joyously walked inside and headed straight to the kitchen table. He stopped in place and his mouth dropped when he saw the mess. The table has papers scrambled all over, including the floor. Cabinets were open with pieces of food hanging out. The shear reek of Axe body spray filled the room. Cyrus looked at TJ. “I see the that your parents aren’t home. No way your mom would allow it to look like this while she’s here.” 

“Hey, I accept the table, but blame everything else, including that horrendous body spray stench, on RJ.” 

Cyrus took his usual seat at the table. He opened his notebook and grabbed his pencil. “Doesn’t he think he got a little too much on?”

TJ sat next to him. “His girlfriend is coming later.”

“Straight guys.” The two laughs. Cyrus opens his lunch box and takes out a bag of apple slices. “Want some?”

“Sure.” TJ accepts as he grabbed a few. “You know I have snacks here.”

“Not any healthy ones.” 

The two spent the next hour doing math and eating the various healthy snacks Cyrus brought. TJ was scared to try the cauliflower because he thought it looked like alien brains, but he drowned it in ranch dressing and swallowed it in one gulp. 

Cyrus got up to head to the bathroom. On the way, he scolded himself for drinking too many pouches of Capri Sun. At least he gave a practice test to TJ before he left so that he’ll stay busy. Cyrus was almost at the bathroom when he suddenly stopped in place. The sound of yelling caught him off guard and made him face RJ’s room. 

Cyrus peaked through the small opening from RJ’s door and saw the older boy sitting on the edge of the bed. He played his console, with a little too much passion that seemed more like anger. His face was a tad bit red, which contracted with the icy blue shirt he’s wearing.

RJ angrily threw his controller to the side and raged screamed at the tv. “Are you serious! Stupid fag!”

Cyrus gasped. Suddenly his bladder was the least of his problems right now. He quietly walked away from the door and went back to the kitchen. 

TJ was in the middle of a question when the paper was pushed away. He looked up and saw his boyfriend with a panicked face. “What’s up?”

Cyrus sat down and grabbed his hand. “How well do you know your brother?”

“What kind of question is that?” Asked TJ as he removed his hands and went back to work. He laughed off the question. “You know he and I are practically closer than two peas in a pod.”

“Do you know how he feels about your sexuality?”

TJ chuckled. He looked at him and raised his eyebrow. “Cyrus, what’s got you asking? He has always been supportive of me. He even was the one who pushed me to ask you out.”

That caused Cyrus to blush a little. Hearing that helped him some but was still confused. “Has he ever said anything about you being gay? Like anything negative?”

“Gosh no.” TJ immediately responded. He never would think that RJ of all people would be homophobic. It doesn’t make sense with everything that he’s done. “What makes you bring this up?”

“As I walking to the bathroom, I heard yelling. It was coming from RJ’s room. There was a crack in the doorway, and I looked through. He was angry at the game he was playing and screamed out a certain word that wasn’t too friendly.”

“Oh, he curses all the time. No big deal.”

“No, this wasn’t a curse word. It was a word that is used to put down gay people.”

TJ was shocked. This whole time that he’s been out, he never once seen or heard his brother be homophobic. “He wouldn’t. He’s not that type of person.”

“TJ, I know what I heard.”

“He must’ve said it in the moment and not meant it. Or he doesn’t know what it means.”

“Maybe we should talk to him?”

TJ nodded in agreement, even though it was hard. He would’ve never thought that he would need to talk about this with anyone, especially RJ. RJ has been the biggest supporter he knows. He took him to the recent Pride festival, made rainbow themed outfits together, and even went to see Love, Simon ten times. TJ was even more grateful that he paid for his first date with Cyrus.

The next thing the two heard was RJ entering the kitchen. TJ tensed up just thinking about what was about to happen. RJ opened his secret compartment and grabbed a beer. He turned and glared at the boys, then waved. “Sup.”

Cyrus was shaken, but just a little. “RJ, I heard something that you said.”

“Sorry, lil’ bro. I’m trying to cut down how much I swear.”

“It wasn’t a swear, but it was a certain ‘F’ word.”

RJ thought for a second, but he soon caught on. “Oh, that word. It was nothing.”

“Yes, it is something. A very big something. That’s a word that’s used to bring people like TJ and I down and to make us feel worthless.”

TJ nodded. “It’s like the most offensive thing someone could call us. Knowing that you said that word, it makes me think that you don’t like who I am.”

RJ looked down and frowned. He was silent for a while, deep in thought. He never thought of that. He’s used to his friends saying it all the time, even to each other. Other times he’d hear it while playing games online. To him, it seemed like just another word. “Guys, I’m sorry. Like, really sorry. I never thought it would mean that much to your type of people, and I would never use it in that way. I’ll never use it again. I’m sorry I made you feel bad because of my stupidity. I’ll do whatever y’all want to make up for it.”

TJ hugged his brother. “It’s fine. Your apology is good enough. I’m just happy that you’re not some homophobic jerk.”


	3. No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TJ and RJ have been at ends lately due to issues over the PS4. When TJ decides to play one of his games, he accidentally deletes some files from one of RJ’s. As revenge, RJ texts Cyrus using TJ’s phone, which has a serious impact on Tyrus.

RJ sat in his room playing his PS4. He has his own special gaming chair that was blue with gold accents. His headset and controller matched with the chair. His PS4 was the limited edition Spider-Man cover and it was in a protective case. RJ's even wearing his favorite dinosaur onesie because he's playing the new Jurassic Kingdom game. The super elite deluxe edition to be exact. People thought it was weird for him to coordinate outfits for whichever game he would play, but he loved to fully emerge himself. Right now, he thinks he's the mighty T-Rex. 

He, like always, is over exaggerating every moment. Even when it's simply moving to the side to avoid a fallen branch, he would swerve with his character and shout at the scream. Whenever an enemy appeared, RJ hyped up and started roasting them. The boss levels were really exciting as he drunk his Monster Energy Drink and went sicko mood with his roasts. When one of the villains took some health from him, even if it's only 1 HP, RJ would rage out and jump out of his chair and scream at the screen. His over the top emotions when playing games is the reason TJ doesn't play in the same room.

TJ is laying on his bed, texting Cyrus. He monitored what he says carefully because he wants everything to be perfect for his even more perfect boyfriend. Their six month anniversary is coming up and TJ is trying to get Cyrus to say what he wants as a gift without explicitly asking. He's been planning an amazing date, but it can always be better. 

"DAMNIT!" 

The shout could be heard throughout the entire house. Luckily their parents were out getting groceries or else RJ would've gotten soap in his mouth. Although he was 18, he's still living under their roof. 

TJ hopped off his bed and made his way to his brother's room. He knocked on the door. The brothers have this rule where they don't barge in on the other due to what happened when TJ accidentally walked in on RJ. 

The door opened and a frustrated RJ stood in front of TJ. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Can you quite it a little bit? I'm trying to text."

"Since when do you need silence to text?"

"Please. I'm trying to think of what to say to Cyrus."

"Leave. Go somewhere more quite if you can't handle me."

TJ stomped his foot. He knew his brother is like this whenever he's in gamer mode, but it's always annoying. "Why don't you care about me?"

RJ huffed and rolls his eyes. "I do care about you, baby bro. I'm in a really important match right now."

With that, RJ slammed the door shut. TJ stood in the hallway, on the brink of tears. He stomps to his room and slams his door even harder.

Once in his chair, RJ puts his headset back on. He resumes his game. "I'm back. My brother was just annoying me about some stupid shit about his boyfriend or something."

TJ could still hear his brother through their thin walls. His mouth was open in shock and his hand gripped his phone. He tried to believe that his brother really did care about him, but these days seem to be changing. RJ has been spending more time on his games and less time with him. 

The day passes by and TJ finds himself in the kitchen, eating a whole bucket of strawberry ice cream. His phone keeps binging from the messages Cyrus sent. 

RJ enters the kitchen and opens the fridge. He grabs one of their dad's beers from the back and starts drinking. He walks to the back door and takes off his shirt. "I'm going to work on my tan. Come get me on forty-five minutes."

TJ waves his hand and RJ walks out. TJ's eyes widened and ran off upstairs. 

TJ reaches RJ's room and went inside. He marvels at all the games he has. He's jealous that their parents only agreed to buy one console and placed it on RJ's room because he's older. Why they didn't put it in the living room was simply because their parents didn't want all that noise. 

He searched through all the games, which was more than 200. He found his favorite game: Dino Rumble Super Charge (Rainbow Edition). He ejected RJ's disc and put in his. 

He spent over an hour and a half playing since he got so caught up in the fun. When he finally checked the time, he quickly replaced the games to make it seem like nothing happened. 

He went full Road Runner mode as he ran downstairs and exited through the back door. He saw RJ laying in his stomach in the reclining lounge chair. TJ shakes him awake. 

When RJ gets himself together, he checks the time one his phone. Without missing a beat, his face turned red. "You had one job! Now my skin won't look great for my girl."

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about the time."

"What were you even doing?"

"Jus-Jus-"

RJ sighed as he walked towards the door. "Probably texting your little boyfriend." 

TJ followed him. "What's your problem with him?"

"You seem to care more about him than me!"

TJ's now in shock. He waited a second to process what he just heard. "Are you the pot or the kettle? You're the one who doesn't seem to care. You care too much about your games. I've tried to spend time with you and play some two player games but you always push me away! That's when I started spending more time with Cyrus."

RJ stopped. He turned to his little brother. "At least I'm normal."

With that, RJ made his way inside the house. TJ stood on the lawn, tears coming down his face. He kicked the chair and knocked the potted flowers off of the windowsill. He stormed inside and almost broke the door from how hard he slammed it. 

As soon as TJ entered the kitchen, all he could hear is screaming. The screaming increased, letting him know RJ is approaching. 

RJ reaches the kitchen, his face redder than humanly possible. "You little prick! What have you done!"

TJ shook his head. "What're you talking about?"

"When I went to play my game, the mission I was working on was gone! I've spent hours on that and now I have to start all over! I know you did something because your game wasn't in its usual spot!"

"I'm so sorry, I don't now I did that! I just wanted to play one of my games since you've been hogging the PS4 lately. I'll do anything, please don't hate me."

RJ noticed TJ's phone on the table. He picked it up, which made TJ freeze. "You're not going to have to do anything." 

"RJ, what're you doing?"

RJ ran up the stairs, TJ following him. RJ made it to his room and locked the door. TJ ran into it and repeatedly banged on it. "RJ! Give me my phone!"

"Not until I'm done!"

RJ opened the messages app and went to Cyrus's section. He read through all the previous texts and chuckled. He started typing. 

**_Had so much fun last night. I didn't know your body could do all that._**

**_Oops, sorry. That was meant for Kira._**

RJ opens his door and TJ fell inside. He threw the phone down. TJ noticed what he had done and started crying harder than ever. "How could you! Do you not realize what you've done!"

"I could ask the same thing!"

"You can always get back to that point in the game! This might cause my relationship to end and have Cyrus hate me forever!"

A bing rang through the room. TJ looked down and saw a new message from Cyrus. 

**_OMG!!!!! What the actually freak!! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. Just like I shouldn't have trusted you! We're through!! I never want to see your cheating face again!!_**

TJ cried as he tossed his phone to the side and started punching RJ's chest. RJ grabbed his fists to stop the blows, but he felt no difference because he was too buff to feel any of the hits. 

Overcome with emotion, TJ kicked RJ in the groin. The move causes RJ to release his grip and fall to his knees. This allowed TJ to make some more punches, this time at RJ's head. 

RJ covered his head. "Bro, chill out!"

"Don't call me bro! You're no longer my brother! A brother wouldn't mess with the others relationship and wouldn't say that they weren't normal." 

The sounds they were making were so loud that they didn't hear their dad enter the room. He pulled TJ away and pinned him to the wall. "What's going on!"

TJ squirmed around and tried getting out. "Him! He made Cyrus break up with me!"

"Only because he deleted part of my game!"

Their father grunted. "You two hug and apologize."

"You think that's going to work?" TJ huffed. "Try again."

Their dad let him go and walked out. "I tried."

TJ stuck his chest out as he got in RJ's face. He tugged his shirt to pull him closer. "I never want you to speak to me ever again. You're dead to me."

TJ shoved RJ and left. RJ stood up and went to the gaming case. He picked up the controller and threw it across the room. He found his phone and dialed a number. 

An hour had passed and TJ sat in the middle of his bed, crying his eyes out. He went through six boxes of tissues. He started to hiccup and shoved a pillow over his face. A knock from his door caught him off guard. 

"Go away, RJ!"

The door slowly started to open, which alarmed TJ. He squared up with his pillow in one hand. As the door opened some more, the pillow started going down. Soon, TJ could see the full body of who was entering. He wiped away his tears as Cyrus entered his room. 

"What are you doing here?" TJ asked as he got off the bed. He tries to hug Cyrus, but stops himself. "I'm glad you are, but I thought you never wanted to talk or see me again."

"That was what I wanted, but things change."

"What happened?"

"RJ happened."

TJ growled and kicked his desk. "Don't mention him."

Cyrus places a hand in his shoulder. "No need to be angry. RJ called me and explained the situation. He said things to me that he wanted to say to you, but he says you hate him." 

"I do! He texted you that and said I wasn't normal."

"He wants to apologize, but he thinks he can't."

“Good. He shouldn’t have said and did what he did.”

“Just hear him out. For me?”

TJ started into his eyes. He lifted his Cyrus’s chin and kissed his cheek. “For you, ill do anything.”

TJ walked out of the room and went to RJ’s door. It’s closed. He raised his hand to knock, but instead grabbed the handle. He turned it and opened the door. He stepped inside, gently closing the door.


	4. Child's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set when RJ and TJ are kids, they get into a brother war when Rebelli messes up a drawing Tyronious was working on for Cyrus. The two end up fighting until a huge mess causes one of them to potentially get spanked.

Tyronious sat on the floor of their playroom coloring in his favorite coloring book. He had all the crayons lined up above the book in rainbow order. He’s currently coloring a picture of a dinosaur for his best friend ever, Cyrus. They met in daycare and they both love dinosaurs and Tyronious wants to make him the most perfect dinosaur. Also, Cyrus gave him a cookie last time they were in daycare and he wanted to give him something in return. He’s planning on giving Cyrus the picture when they are at the swing set at playtime. All he has to do is make sure Rebelli doesn’t mess it up. 

As Tyronious finished up with the blue crayon, he put it in his place and grabbed the orange. Rebelli ran into the run, waving his superhero action figure in the air. He passed Tyronious and accidentally knock the crayons out of order. Tyronious started crying and flailing on the floor. 

Tyronious kicked and screamed. “Rebelli! You messed it up!”

“Wha?” Rebelli asked as he continued to play with his action figure. He ran around the room and accidentally ran over his little brother’s drawing. The page crumbled, which caused Tyronious to freak out even more.

“Monster! You messed my drawing up! It for Cyrus!” Tyronious screamed as he got up and started to hit his brother. Since Tyronious was smaller and weaker, Rebelli didn’t feel it and continued playing. “You the worstest brother!”

“No, you the worstest. You never wanna play. All you do is draw and talk about Cyrus.”

“He my friend. I was making him a drawing to give him and you messed it up!”

Rebelli picked up the coloring book and waved it in the air. Tyronious stopped in place and stared at the book as his mouth was wide open. “Put it down!”

Rebelli ran out the room, still holding the book. His brother followed him. The two ended up in the bathroom with Rebelli standing on top of the bathtub, dangling the book over the toilet. Tyronious is standing in the doorway. Rebelli smirked. “Take a step. I dare you.”

Tyronious teetered back and forth. He knew his bother was mean sometimes, but never has he destroyed one of his things on purpose. He jumped to reach the book, however, Rebelli dropped it in the toilet as he saw him move. The book hit the water as Tyronious nearly had it and fell to the floor. He laid there and cried harder.

“Monster!” Tyronious cried into the floor. He got up and rubs his eyes. “I tell daddy!”

“No no no no no no! Please!”

Tyronious took a deep breath. “DADDY!!!” 

Seconds later, their dad entered the bathroom. He noticed his sons and nearly raised his face. “What’s going on?”

Tyronious points at his brother. “Him! He put my coloring book in toilet.”

Their dad looking inside and took out the book. He grabbed Rebelli with his other hand and carried him out across his shoulder. “Time out time for you.”

Later that day, Tyronious is working on a different coloring book. He ran out of green and yellow crayons and left the play room to get the extra pack of crayons from the living room. 

Upon entering the living room, he sees Rebelli standing in the corner. He smiles and runs back into the play room, after getting the extra crayons from the living room toy box. 

When he re-enters the play room, he finds Rebelli’s superhero toy on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. He started tugging some of the parts until he decided to rip off one of the arms. He tosses the piece of plastic across the room. He repeats the process with one of the legs. He soon hears someone coming up the stairs and laves to his bedroom. 

Tyronious manages to get on his bed and under the covers barely before hearing a loud scream. He recognizes it as his brother. He starts to giggle, but it slowly stops when he hears another person run up the stairs. Now he knows that it’s his father. Although the play room is next door his room, he could faintly hear the conversation his dad and brother were having. 

The next thing he knew was his father entering his room and removing the covers. His father grabbed his hand and pulled him up. “Time out time.”

An hour later, Tyronious was free from time out and is in his room. He has a little tv that his parents bought him and was currently watching Spongebob. He got so lost in the show that he almost didn’t hear his father’s screaming.

“REBELLI JONES! TYRONIOUS JACKSON! Get in here now!”

Tyronious and Rebelli came out of the rooms and pouted at each other as they met at the stairs. They walked down together. They entered the living to see their dad redder than he has ever been. His hands were crossed, and he was pacing the room. “Either of you want to explain that!”

He pointed at the wall. There was a huge scribble mess done in markers that covered half the wall. Both boys gasp.

Rebelli pointed at Tyronious. “Him, daddy. He said he making picture for his friend. He must use markers. You know he get to excited.”

Their father kneels in front of Tyronious. The way he spoke sounds like a mix of anger and concern. “Tyronious, you know the rules. Nothing to draw other than with crayons, and never draw on the wall. You realize you’re in a lot of trouble.”

“But, daddy. I-“ Tyronious tried to explain, but his tears got him choked up. His hiccups weren’t helping either. “I would never-.”

“No excuses. You know the rules. And you also know that serious crimes come with serious punishment.”

Tyronious’ face dropped when he realized that he’s about to be spanked. He never gotten spanked before. He saw it happen to Rebelli a few times and was determined to never have that happen. He is now trying to cover his back side with his hands. “Daddy, no!”

Their father took his hand and led him to the couch. Tyronious cried and flailed as he tried to let go. Rebelli watched and watch shaking. He knew his brother was innocent but was mad at him for breaking his favorite toy. He didn’t intend for him to get spanked.

As their father placed Tyronious across his knee, Rebelli approached them. “Dada, it was me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I colored the wall. I blame brother. I was mad he broke my toy.”

“Rebelli Jones Kippen.”

Rebelli started tearing up as he heard his full name. Their parents only did that when they were seriously angry and were about to be severely punished. “It ok, daddy. I know I need to be spanked.”

Tyronious managed to get to the floor. He hugged his brother as he teared up too. “I still love you. You my brother forever.”

Their dad smiled at the sight in front of him. Both of his sons seemed to care for each other. He didn’t want to ruin this moment my punishing either one. “Boys, listen up. There will be no spanking today, but I do expect you two to help clean up the mess.

“Thank you.” Both boys said as they then hugged their dad.

The three Kippen guys spent the next hour scrubbing the wall. The two children would often splash some water on each other, which would receive a glance from their dad. After cleaning the mess, the three of them laid out on the couch and watched The Land Before Time. Tyronious and Rebelli fell asleep on either side of their father.


End file.
